rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fleur D'Asgarn
Fleur D'Asgarn is the orphaned child of Pascal and Magda D'Asgarn (Neé Braun), and her history can be described as one of riches to rags. She considers herself a devout Saradominist- wherein other eyes may view her as an extremist. Within any morality crisis, her religion comes first- even ahead of her friends and family. She is written and played by Mudbrain. Background Childhood Hailing from the city of Ardougne, Fleur was the only child between Pascal and Magda of the noble family D'Asgarn- her father a prominent figure within the merchant League of Wicktwisters and Waxdippers, and maintained a monopoly on the candle industry. He was concerned about his estate and his business kept him too busy to care for his daughter. Resultantly, Fleur was both pampered and neglected; she was lavished with luxuries, but kept behind locked doors and taught to fear the outside world. Fleur's tender years were spent watching the bustling city from behind the smoke stained glass of a lonely turret window and learning of etiquettes and calligraphy. Adolescence Eventually her father fell ill, willing his estate to his brother, Claude, and his fortune to his wife and daughter. With Fleur's uncle harboring a prejudice towards her and her mother due to this, they were eventually forced to leaved Ardougne and migrate to Magda's hometown of Burthorpe for their own safety. By this point, Fleur had just entered her teenage years and felt an innate urge to explore- this partnered with her mother's less paranoid attitude eventually wound up with the young woman finding a place within the Imperial Guard. Learning the rudiments of swordplay and survival from Captain Norbert McGraw, one of the Guard's many veterans and a talented duellist, she progressed quite quickly in her training. Fleur enjoyed her time in the Guard, and secretly took pleasure in a taste of vengeance upon her mother by neglecting her, as is a common trend in many teenagers. Her time in the guard kept her busy and taught her a sense of companionship she had never experienced beforehand. During the multitude of regime changes and wars she was mostly saved from front line action by Captain McGraw, whom had taken a liking to the girl- and vice versa, Fleur seeing the grizzled soldier for a father figure, and accepted his offer for her to squire under him. It was often during wartime that she was conveniently granted the means to be away from the battlefield and thus, avoided large-scale human on human conflict and the horrors it brought. The Battle for Burthorpe On her twenty-first birthday, after a myriad of regimes and leaderships, she found herself posted on the southern bulwark one morning. On the command of Jekyll himself, any and all soldiers were to aid in the defense of the southern border against Asgarnia. She took comfort in knowing that her mentor was close, and that she had become a talented swordswoman, and that she was tasked with operating and maintaining the great tar cauldrons positioned over the gate. A promising defense was completely shattered by the Asgarnian flanking tactics, the chaos causing those on the wall to be separated from the retreating defenders on the ground. Fleur was quickly embroiled in a tight melee battle atop the wall. It didn't take long for the combined Black and White Knights to overrun the gates, in the skirmish Fleur was forced against the tar pot, which became dislodged from it's mountings and splattered it's sticky black contents across the left portion of her torso. With the scalding hot gloop coating her, she blacked out from the pain, awakening days later in a makeshift hospital erected by the victors. From this point in her life, her view on the world changed. The horrors of human-on-human warfare left her questioning the point in her efforts, and sent her mood into a downwards spiral. The days of recovering on a hospital bed a grim reminder of her childhood prison, unable to leave- or do much, for that matter. Adulthood Her mental state continued to flatline. Her mentor had vanished, and rightly so, given his anti-Asgarnian sentiment the highlander would never have surrendered. The left side of her body was blistered and warped by burns, and her mother had died due to a stroke- likely because of the news that Fleur had possibly died herself. Once she was allowed to leave the hospital, she found herself more alone than ever before, and so she auctioned away what remained of her estate and wandered the world. Seeking to leave Asgarnia, and unwilling to return to Kandarin, she found herself heading east. Eventually she was nearby Lumbridge's northern bridge during a heavy storm, and so she took shelter beneath it. During her tenure in Lumbridge, she would remain at this spot- erecting a makeshift campsite out of a tarpaulin and a few branches from nearby trees. For the most part, she found herself at ease, fishing in the river and admiring the nearby statues. She explored the city itself, but the large goblin populace and anti-Saradominist attitude drawn from the Battle of Lumbridge left her expectations of the site of Saradomin's victory unfulfilled. She found herself becoming resentful of the region and unsettled by the crater, and promptly left soon afterwards. Continuing her travels eastwards, she eventually found herself passing through Silvarea, and arrived at the Paterdomus cathedral. She remained at Paterdomus for a month, learning of Hallowvale and the history of the region from Drezel, and was presented with a Wolfbane dagger. After a while of consideration, however, she decided not to venture deeply into the swamplands of Morytania. She did, however, pass the salve barrier once and explored a small portion of the region, even going so far as to explore a cave nearby the Slayer Tower. It was here that she came across a mimic chest, which she adopted for herself. Having meditated upon what to do next, she thought it fit to return to Asgarnia, especially upon hearing the news of Saradomin taking command of the region in it's entirety. Her return journey was mostly uneventful, aside from a run-in with H.A.M. Fleur was initially swayed by the vivid crimson clad cult's ideology, even going so far as to don the pink vestments and aid in recruitment. When she realised that it was more of a political entity made up of farmers whom had no understanding of what they were fighting for, she quickly became disillusioned and escaped the mineshaft they chose to squat in before they could realise and lock her up. Passing through Asgarnia's northern forests, Fleur befriended a gorajo named Ki, and a gentleman named Booker Ares, amongst others. She returned to Burthorpe, and found herself investigating two murders within the region- again, with Booker and a woman named Kuroko. Whilst the guard is attempting to get warrents, Fleur is free to wander. The Mage's Conclave The Mage's Conclave was Fleur's first magical event, and arguably yet another tragedy in her ever-growing list. After sitting through the presentations and auctions, both of which she found dull and in-inclusive, she elected to partake in the magical tournament which was the finale of the Conclave itself. After all of her meditating, she hoped to test her abilities within magical combat. At the start, she found herself between Booker and and an electomancer. Offering to aid Booker, the two were about to team up when a cryo-aquamancer named Rend charged in and interrupted the fight. Booker was heavily wounded by Rend and Fleur elected to hold him off as best as she could. The fight with Rend was long and adrenaline-fuelled. Fleur delighted in making use of protection prayers, and thus effectively forced the aquamancer into melee combat, with which she was more adept. However, Rend had superhuman defenses and regrowing ice armour, which turned the battle into a long and drawn out event. Fleur attempted numerous attacks upon Rend, each one to a varying degree of success- mostly heat based, she scarred him heavily across his face with her blade, which she then superheated in what she thought would finish the mage off, especially when Rend's cold aura and the blade's heat met, and caused it to explode into molten fragments. Due to exhaustion, her protection prayer subsided. Battered and exhausted, she managed to cast a final spell upon Rend, before collapsing and surrendering; a Saradomin strike which blew him through the tower's doors. Unfortunately, this didn't knock him out of the tournament, thusly his resilience drained her morale. When in the medical bay, she was reunited with Booker and helped with healing him, before collapsing in a bed and dropping into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she discovered that one floor down, the first act of the Wizard War had taken place, and her friends were nowhere to be seen. After remaining in the tower until she'd recovered properly, she decided to set off for Falador wherein she could enlist, and get her armour and weapons repaired and replaced. Gallery Conclave.png Conclave4.png Conclave11.jpg Trivia * She was originally planned to be a Zamorakian Joan of Arc. * Her favourite dish is roast swan accompanied with cranberry sauce and seasonal winter vegetables and her favourite drink is cranberry juice, although she's rather partial to dry red wines. * Fleur's favourite colour is red, and she sometimes feels guilty because of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user Category:Warrior